Sango Vampire love
by Nightfall2525
Summary: She was cloesing her flower shop when he walked back in to her life. Now her life will never be the same again. MFM
1. Chapter 1

Sango's Vampire

Swissnights

It was a late Tuesday night and Sango was just closing the flower shop that she owned. A young man walked in and began looking at the flowers in the back cooler.

"I'm sorry sir I am closing in 2 minutes," Sango said walking over to him.

"I know what I want it's right there," he said pointing to a beautiful long stemmed black rose.

Sango pulled out the rose and flinched as one of the thorns pricked her finger. She put the rose down and turned to find something in order to stop the blood.

The young man took her hand in his and brought her finger up to his mouth. He sucked on it, licking the blood off of her finger.

Sango blushed in slight embarrassment at his actions. She pulled her finger out of his mouth and picked up the rose. "Well, I suppose that's one way to stop the blood from getting all over everything. Thank you, sir."

"It was my pleasure, my dear. What do I owe you for the rose?" He pulled out his wallet.

"That will be $25.00 for the rose, sir."

He arched an eyebrow at her, "My dear, no one rose is worth $25.00."

Sango smiled at him, "Black Roses are very hard to come by. There are only two places on Earth that one may find them. One is Africa and the other is in my garden."

He handed her the money and turned to leave the shop. He stopped at the door and turned back to her.

Seeing this Sango walked up to him. "Sir, is there something else you need?"

"Yes there is. I would like to know your name, my dear." He gave her a gentle smile.

She smiled back at him. "It's Sango. May I know your name as well, sir?"

"It's Sesshoumaru, my dear Sango. It was nice meeting you. I hope we can see one another again sometime." He turned and walked out the door and stepped into his awaiting Limo.

Sango watched the Limo drove away and then she closed the door and locked it. She turned off the lights and walked up the single flight stairs to her home. At times like this she was happy to have her home right over her shop.

Back in the Limo Sesshoumaru was thinking of young Sango and how her blood tasted so sweet. He had not tasted blood that sweet for over 500 years. It made him remember his lost lover. She had loved him for who he was and had not cared that he was a Vampire or that he was there Their King. She had treated him as if he was the person next door and he had loved her immensely for that.

Then he thought of the day she died and a blood red tear ran down his cheek. He had asked her to let him turn her into a vampire and to be his true mate. But she had not wanted to live a life without the sun that she loved so very much. That night she had died in his arms after they had made love for the last time.

The driver calling his name brought him out of his reverie.

"My Lord, we are here," he said opening the door for him.

"Jaken, after you park the Limo meet me in the lobby." His tone was cool when he spoke.

Jaken bowed before jumping back into the Limo and driving off to find a parking place.

Inside a little girl ran up to Sesshoumaru and hugged his leg.

"Sesshoumaru, Rin knew you would be coming to get her." She smiled up at him.

Behind her Lord Naraku and his younger daughter were walking toward him.

"Rin, did you behave towards Lord Naraku as I told you to?" Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin.

"Yes, Rin was a good girl and played with Kanna. Daddy, can Kanna come over and stay the night with us next weekend?" Rin secretly hoped he would say yes.

He looked at Naraku and then back at Rin. "Only if Lord Naraku is ok with it and you behave yourself for the rest of the week. In that case, yes, she may come and stay next weekend."

Rin and Kanna smiled and ran back to her room to get Rin's things packed. After the party Rin would be going home.

Next Day

Sango got up, took a shower, ate breakfast, and read the Newspaper. What she read made her skin crawl for on the front page were photos of 5 formerly missing people that had now turned up dead.

The article read: _Last night police found the bodies of the five formerly missing young ladies. They were found with all of their blood missing. Signs of rape appeared on three of the young women. The Police talked to the Vampire King who claims to want peace between Humans and Vampires. He has been King for over five hundred years. This is what the King had to say to our reporter. "I don't know who is doing this, but rest assured, my men will be looking in to this. When the party is found justice will be served and the souls of the five young girls will be laid to rest._

Sango put the paper down and began to open up the shop for the day. When she unlocked the door, a young man was already waiting.

"Good morning sir, may I help you find something today?" She stepped back, letting him in.

He bowed to her. "Yes, are you Lady Sango?"

"I don't know about the Lady part but yes, I am Sango. What is it you need sir?"

"Sorry Lady Sango, my name is Miroku and I work for Sesshoumaru. I was told you met him last night, yes?"

"Yes I met him. But what does that have to do..."

He put a hand up to stop her. "My Lady, I was sent here by Sesshoumaru. He would like it if you would call him tonight about 10pm. This is his number. He would come by himself but he is a busy man." He pulled out a card and handed it to her then bowed and left.

Sango looked at the card. It contained only a phone number and the time at which he wished for her to call him. She walked back behind the counter.

At Sesshoumaru's

Rin ran down the stairs into the dinning room where Sesshoumaru was waiting for her. When she came running he gave her a cold but loving look.

"Rin, what did I tell you about running in the house? You do want Kanna to come over this weekend right?"

Rin looked down at the floor and replied in a soft voice, "Yes."

He walked up to her and knelt down on one knee. He placed his hand under her chin. He pulled her face up so that he could see her eyes. "Little one, don't cry you still have four more days to be good. Now sit down and eat so Jaken can take you to school."

Rin gave him a kiss on the cheek before taking her seat and starting to eat. After she was done Jaken waked in with Miroku. Rin ran up to Miroku and gave him a quick hug. Then she left with Jaken for school.

Sesshoumaru looked at Miroku wanting to know what Sango had to say.

"I stopped by like you asked and gave her your card with your private cell number and the arranged time for her to call on it. She is quite a beautiful woman. I can see why you like her, my Lord. I do have one question for you, if I may ask?"

Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at him with his cold amber eyes. "And when did you start caring to ask me if you can ask me anything? What is your question?"

"Why did you want me to refer to you as Sesshoumaru and not by your title?" Miroku looked at his best friend and King.

"I don't want her to know who I am. I want her to know me and not my title as King." He turned and walked off towards his room for a good days sleep.

Sango's Shop

Back at the Flower Shop Sango was talking to her best friend and co-worker, Kagome. Sango was talking about the prior night and how after she had cut her finger Sesshoumaru had put it into his month and sucked on it.

"Sango, you let someone you did not know suck on your finger? What if he was a Vampire? He could have killed you, or or or……"

Sango put her hand over Kagome's mouth to prevent her from saying anything more. "Kagome, I don't know if he is or not, but he did not kill me. Besides he has money so why would he want some one like me? Just because you're dating the Prince of Vampires. Why would he? I have no money, not that good looking, and he can get any woman he wanted. So tell me, oh wise one, why would he want me?"

They had fun talking over why he would want some one like Sango all day. When 9pm rolled around Kagome helped to close up the shop and then gave her goodbyes as she walked out to her boyfriend's waiting car.

Sango could not help but smile when she thought back to when Kagome and InuYasha had found out his father was the late King of the Vampires. Kagome was scared that InuYasha would not want her and take some Vampire woman in her place. When he told her that she was the only one for him Kagome had been and still was the happiest person in the world.

By the time Sango closed the shop and made her dinner it was 10:10pm. She looked in her pockets to find the card that she had been given. After finding it Sango walked over to her phone and placed the call.

RING ……..RING ………..RING

On the fourth ring some one answered. "Hello Ki…, Sesshoumaru speaking." Silently he prayed that Sango had not heard the King part.

"Hello Sesshoumaru, this is Sango. You asked that I call you at 10pm? I'm sorry for not calling promptly at 10pm but I was doing something and lost track of time."

"That is ok dear Sango so did I. The reason I sent Miroku by with my card is... I would like to know if you would do me the honor of coming to dinner at my home this weekend?" He remembered shortly after asking her that Rin was supposed to be having Kanna over that weekend.

Sango did not know what to say. "I would love to but only if I can have my friend and her boyfriend come as well. I only ask this because I don't know you that well and would feel safer with them there."

Hearing this made him irritated but she was right. They did not know each other and he was asking her to his home not knowing what he would do. "Yes, they can come, my dear. It will be this weekend at 7pm. I will have my car sent to your home to pick all of you up. May I have you address Sango?"

"I live above the Flower Shop, Sesshoumaru."

"I look forward to this Saturday then, Sango. Until then, bye my dear." He hung up the phone and then called a maid into his study telling her to inform the cook that he would be having guests over this weekend.

Sango called Kagome and told her everything and called in the friend trump card for the favor. "If you are my best friend and love me, you and InuYasha will be here at 6:30pm Saturday night for dinner at Sesshoumaru's home." She hung up the phone not really giving her friend a chance to answer.

Kagome looked at the phone not believing what Sango had just said. "Using the friend card on me. Would I have used it myself? Now I have to call InuYasha and talk him into it." She put the phone down and looked up his office number.

"Hello Mr. InuYasha Park's office. Candy speaking, how may I help you?" Candy looked down as she thumbed through some files.

"Yes Candy, this is Kagome and I would like to speak with InuYasha please."

"I'm sorry Miss. Kagome but Mr. Park is not taking any calls today." Candy smirked.

"Just tell him my name and he will talk with me." Kagome was starting to get mad.

"I'm sorry Miss, but he told me to take a message only." Hearing the other phone cut off she put hers down and went back to work.

Kagome was mad now and drove to his office to talk to him in person. When she made it to the top floor she saw a new person at the desk.

Candy looked up to see a young lady walking up to her. "Yes may I help you Miss?"

Kagome stared at her. "You're new. I haven't seen you here before."

"Yes, I started last week. Is there something I can do for you miss?"

"Yes, I am here to see Mr. Park." Kagome smiled futilely attempting to look happier than she felt.

"I'm sorry Miss but he's in a privet meeting right now and won't be out until 3pm. can I take your name and a number he can call you back at?"

"Can you tell me who he is in with right now?" She glanced down at the calendar on Candy's desk.

"His Fiancé is in there right now th……."

Before Candy could get the next word out Kagome pushed open the doors to see her twin sister naked on his desk. With InuYasha pushing his rock hard manhood in and out of her. Kagome just stood there, frozen to the spot with tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry sir, she just ran past me. I tried to stop her but she was too fast for me." Candy bowed her head.

Hearing the door open InuYasha looked up to see his Kagome standing in the doorway. He then looked down at the woman he was with praying to god that he was seeing things. But there was Kikyo, Kagome's twin sister with a huge smile on her face.

"GET THE HELL OUT CANDY." He growled at her.

He pulled out of Kikyo and pulled up his pants. He shoved Kikyo off of his desk. "Get dressed you whore and get the hell out of my office. How dare you pass yourself off as Kagome. Kagome, we need to talk."

Kagome stared at him, tears running down her cheeks.

InuYasha walked up to her and gently tugged on her arm. He pulled her to the sofa and set her down before sitting down next to her.

She looked at him and he saw hate, sorrow, and hurt from what she seen him doing. "InuYasha, you're a Vampire and you could not tell that was not me? Why, InuYasha? Why did you have to do that with my twin sister? I know you loved her before I moved to town. Tell me something InuYasha, is the only reason you started to date me, is it because I look just like her?" She got up and walked to his desk seeing his seed and her sister's juices on it. She turned and looked at him. "I get it now InuYasha, you only wanted me because my sister was out of town with her husband. So tell me, when did she get back in town InuYasha? When?"

He looked at his feet and sorrow filled his eyes. He knew now that he had just lost the one person that he truly loved and for what? A good fuck from a whore he did not love.

"All I can say is I'm sorry, Kagome. I love you and hope that you will someday forgive me for the wrong I have done you." He walked up to Kagome and cupped her face in his hands, making her look at him. He gives her a loving kiss and hugs her. "When you think we can talk, I will be here for you. I love you with all my heart."

Kagome leaned up and kissed InuYasha softly before turning and walking out of his office and going back to her home. The entire way she kept trying to get the picture of InuYasha and Kikyo together out of her mine. _'How could he do that to me? Me, the one he is to marry in three months, THREE MONTHS. I have to talk to Sango when I get home.' _She opened the front door and walked in. Kagome called Sango to tell her everything that had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday Night

It was Friday night and Kagome was at the flower shop helping out Sango.

Sango yelled from the back, "Kagome do you know where you put the Black Roses at in the cooler?"

Kagome thought about it for a moment before yelling back. "They're in the back, next to the tulips."

"Found them. Thanks Kag."

Kagome turned around to see a tall man with long silver hair walk in. He looked around the shop then stopped at the casher's desk.

"Can I help you sir?" Kagome smiled at him.

He looked at her with is piercing amber eyes. "I'm looking for Sango. Is she here tonight?"

"Yes she is, but she is doing something right now. May I have your name and I will call her?"

He just looked at her for some time before he spoke. "Sesshoumaru."

Kagome picked up the phone and pushed a button on the phone. "Sango, there is a young man by the name of Sesshoumaru here to see you. Yes, I will tell him, ok bye."

Kagome put the phone down and looked at him. "Sango will be right out. Would you like something to drink, Mr. Sesshoumaru?"

"No, thank you. I will wait for her outside." He turned and walked out the front door.

Sango walked out of the back room with some flowers for the cooler. "Kagome, where is Sesshoumaru? You said he was here looking for me?" She put the flowers in the cooler. Sango turned and pointed to the front door where he was standing. "What is he outside for?"

Sesshoumaru heard the door open and turned to see Sango holding her hand with a towel on it. He could smell the tempting scent of her blood.

Sesshoumaru slowly took her hand in his and stared down at it. He saw a deep cut on the back of it. "Sango, I must take you to the hospital to get this looked at."

"It's just a small cut Sesshoumaru. I will be okay, look the bleeding has stopped already." She held up her hand to show him.

"No, we are going just to make sure that your hand will be okay. And I will not take no as an answer from you. Now tell you friend where we are going."

Sango opened the door and told Kagome what had happened and where she was going."

Out side Sesshoumaru called his car and told the driver where to go. Once inside the limo Sesshoumaru pulled out his first aid kit in order to clean the cut. The smell of her blood was so intoxicating. He could feel his fangs growing longer, his manhood getting harder. He really had to work to stop the demon inside of him from taking Sango right there.

The limo pulled up to the ER and the doors opened. Sango stepped out and behind her was Sesshoumaru. They walked inside and talked to the nurse about getting Sango's hand looked at.

After seeing the Doctor, Sango walked out with about five stitches in her right hand.

"See, I told you. You needed to see a Doctor about your hand, Sango."

She just turned and stuck out her tongue.

He smiled at her childish actions.

One of the Doctors walked up to them. "Sango, you need to take this twice a day for seven days. And this one once a day to two weeks. If your hand does not start to heal properly after a week or so you need to come back and see me ok?"

"Yes, Doctor Fisher, I will do that." She took the bag from him and looked at Sesshoumaru.

He walked over to her and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Go to the limo and I will pay the bill." He kissed her cheek and walked off with the Doctor.

After Sesshoumaru made sure Sango was in the limo, he turned to face Doctor Fisher.

"My Lord, would you please tell Sango's master that while she is taking the pills he should not to drink her blood. It will make him and anyone else that tries very sick."

This news made Sesshoumaru angry at Sango. He would find out who her master was one way or the other. He paid the bill and walked out to his limo. On the ride back to Sango's shop Sesshoumaru would not talk to her. Every time she said something or touched his hand he would pull away from her and stare at her with his cold, unyielding eyes.

The limo came to a stop and the door opened. Sango stepped out and thanked the driver. She walked up only to find that the shop was locked up and then she went down the alley to the backdoor.

Sesshoumaru was watching her every move when she walked into the alley he got out and followed her.

Sango walked up the steps and into the back of her flower shop. She pulled out her keys and opened the door, then closed it behind herself.

Sesshoumaru jumped up to the window to see inside.

Sango was pulling out a chef salad and a glass of soda. She set it down on the coffee table. She walked back to her bedroom where she put on her nightgown and then back out into the living room to eat her dinner.

When she walked out into the hallway Sesshoumaru could see the claim mark right above her left breast. There was a small crescent silver moon there, his mark. _'But I did not know her until last week. How can my mark be on her?'_ He walked back to his limo and told the driver to take him home. Back in his office, Sesshoumaru began to look through his old journals. He started looking in the older ones, about 20 years back.


	3. Chapter 3

June 1, 1985

To Sakura told me Tae Moon asked her to marry him and she said yes. They will be married in September and would like to use my Rose Garden. She is one of my best workers and I would be happy for her to get married in the Rose Garden.

September 3, 1985

To day is Sakura's wedding; I want her to have something. I had a White Gold Bracelet made for her. It has a white dog in the middle, my family sign. The dog is jumping through the crescent moon inside. I put their names Sakura and Tae Moon, may your love last forever. Love the Vampire King.

May 1, 1986

I came home and the first thing my nose was hit with was the smell of blood. I followed the sense to find Sakura on the floor crying in pain and laying in a puddle of blood. She tells me the baby is coming and she needs to get to the hospital and fast. I call the driver and he helps me take Sakura to the limo. He took us to the Vampire hospital because it was closer. After 4 hours of labor Sakura gave birth to a health baby girl. They named her after my mother, Sango. Sakura let me hold little Sango Taijiya Moon.

September 20, 1991

Today Sakura came to me and asked if I could mark Sango so that the other Vampires would not try to kill her. She tells me that a Vampire named Naraku has been showing interest in Sango, that she was afraid he would try to get her in some way. He asked Tae for the right to court her when she is of age. So that night I put my mark on Sango, over her left breast, right over her heart. I watched as my fang marks turned into a small silver crescent moon.

December 20, 1991

I held a Christmas Party for my house workers. Little Sango saw me and ran up to me, then hugged my right leg just like she always does. My heart would have stopped if it were still beating. I love to see her smile everyday when her mom brings her to work. Sango tells me they are going to see her grandmother after my party. I know it will be a long trip. She lives in Domino, that's about a nine hour drive from Tokyo. After the party I gave Sango my gifts. One is a book on demons and the other is a doll with long silver hair and a silver crescent moon on his forehead. Her eyes smiled at me as she cried out, "I have my own little Sesshoumaru doll now, thank you!" Then she kissed my cheek and hugged me. (The doll looked like me before I was turned in to a Vampire.) She loves to look at the paintings of me before I was turned.

December 23, 1991

I got a call from Sakura's mother telling me that Sakura and Tae were killed in a car wreck on their way to her home. Sango was nowhere to be found that the police think she was thrown out of the car and off the cliff side and into the sea. I put the phone down and for the first time in over 1000 years, I cried. I cried for the loss of my friends and of little Sango. She was only 5 years old and she died never knowing the love I held in my heart for her. When I put my mark on her I was, in some way, bound to her. Now I have lost my little Sango, as will as a part of my soul.

Sesshoumaru sat back in his leather chair and looked out the window as the rain fell. His mind pulled him back to the days when little Sango would run up and down the halls, looking for him. Then there was the one time Sango had run into a meeting crying, holding her arm as blood poured from it. One of his men seeing the blood had tried to drink it from her. Before he could get to her, Lord Naraku killed the man and then he had picked little Sango up and set her on the table to look at her arm. After cleaning it he had found that it was not as bad as he had first thought it was. She had hugged him and kissed his cheek, thanking him for making the pain stop.

There was a knock on the door before Rin walked in. He turned to see her holding her stuffed rabbit, Mr. Fluffy.

"Rin, why are you up so late? You have school tomorrow. You do want to go over to Lord Naraku's right?" He walked over and picked her up.

"I had a nightmare that wolves were trying to kill Rin." Her small frame shook as she cried into the folds of his robes.

"I know, you can sleep in my bed if that will make you feel better."

When she smiled at him his heart would have stopped.

"Papa, when will you get me a mom?" She jumped up on his bed.

He made her lay down and got in himself. "When I find the right one, my Rin. Now go to sleep."

The next day one of the maids walked into Sesshoumaru's room, looking for Rin. She had known exactly where to look when she had found Rin's room empty that morning. She walked to the bed and gently picked Rin up from her Master's bed. She carried her to her own bedroom before waking her up.

After Rin took her shower and dressed for school. She ran down the stairs to eat and pick up her lunch box.

Miroku met Rin at the front door and gave her a hug. "So Rin are you ready for school today?" He looked into her backpack. "We have your homework, books, papers, and pencils. But you are missing one thing."

She looked him with a questioning look in her eyes.

Miroku walked in to Sesshoumaru's office then waked back out with her Demon & Vampire History Project. "Is this not due today in your History class?"

Rin took her Project from Miroku's hands and set it on the table before giving him a hug. "Thank you, Uncle Miroku."

"You're welcome, Rin. Now we have to go before you're late for class and your Dad yells at me." They walked out the door to the waiting limo.

Sesshoumaru walked down to the dinning room to find four men sitting at his table. Behind them were his men he sent out to find the Vampire gang that had been killing the young girls. Sesshoumaru took his seat at the head of the table as a maid came out with his wineglass of blood.

"So you are the ones trying to start a war between the humans and vampires?" He took a sip from his wineglass.

"Now I have to think about what I'm going to do with you young men. I want to know who your sires are. You will tell me now or after I have my fun with you." He looked thoughtful. "You know, I have not used my toys in, what? About five hundred years now." He rose from his seat and walked over to them. "Tell me boys, do you know what I was before the Queen turned me into her King?"

All four of them replied in unison. "NO."

As he walked closer to them his eyes slowly began turning red. "Tell me boys, in school, do you remember your Demon & Vampire History classes?" He moving one of the chairs in front of them and took a seat.

They could see the marking on his face changing in sizes. He may be a Vampire now but his Demon blood was still there. That was one thing that the Vampire Queen could not change about Lord Sesshoumaru.

The red-haired man spoke up. "Demons do not live in this world any longer. Humans and the Vampires have killed them off. They were the shame of world and were put where they belong."

"What do the rest of you have to say?"

The black-and-white-haired man had seen enough things in his time to know when to keep himself in check. "My two brothers and I lived in a village with Fox demons. We lived in the Eastern Lands of Japan under Lord Naraku's rule. So if you are asking if we have respect for Demons then, yes, we do, My King."

King Sesshoumaru looked at the last two boys seeing that they were only fling-lings maybe about 1 to 50 years old. "Do you two remember your history?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Look man, we don't have to take this crap from you. You may be the "King of Vampires" but you're not my king. We are from the Russian Vampires and they don't take orders from low-life scum like you. We were born Vampires. We were never human like you were. Queen Maria was not right in her head to make you her King. So we will be going, half-breed." He and his brother started to walk out of the dinning room.

Within a second both were pinned to the wall by a very mad demon with glowing red eyes? "You may have been born a vampire, but I was never a human. Before Queen Mara made me her King, I was the Demon Lord of the Western Lands of Japan and the must powerful one in history. I not only have my Demon powers but I have the power of the Vampire Kings before me. So that makes me the must powerful man on this Earth. Now tell me why I should not kill you two, here and now?"

Miroku walked into the room. "Because they have to be given to the human police for the crimes they committed against the human girls, My King."

Sesshoumaru looked at Miroku then back at he two boys he held pinned against the wall. "Miroku, get this scum out of my sight and my home before I change my mind and use my toys anyway."

Two men came in with Miroku to take the four boys to the human police. But they first put magic necklaces on them.

Sesshoumaru turned and stopped them. "Boys, the necklace's they placed around your necks will never come off, and when you try to kill a human again it will stop you from doing so. But if you do somehow manage kill one you will relive their deaths again and again." He then walked out of the dinning room and up the stairs.

At Sango's Home

After Sango ate her dinner she cleaned up and then walked into her bedroom and picked up the only thing that remained from her past. When she looked into the faces of her dolls, images would flash in her minds eye. She knew them, but could not place names or faces with them. There were four people in her dreams. Two had to be her mom and dad, but the other two she could never place. The tall one with long silver hair looked a lot like Sesshoumaru. 'But that cannot be. I lived outside of Domino all my life with my Mom and Grandpa at the old temple.'

As Sango got into bed, she picked up her old doll and hugged it. For some reason this old doll had made her feel safe as a child and somehow still did. She smiled as she fell asleep.

Dream

_A little girl runs out of a car door and up some steps. There she runs past the front doors only to stop and say Merry Christmas to her friend and ask where he was. After finding out that he was in the den talking with the others, little Sango ran to find him. There a young man was sitting next to the fire. He had long silver hair and golden eyes. Sango could hear her younger self, yelling out his name, but she could not make out the name.. "My little Sango, how are you doing today? Have you been a good girl this year and done everything your mom and dad told you to?" Sango sees her younger self-say, "yes." The silver-haired man pulled out a long box and held it out to the little girl. She opens it to find her old doll inside. "It's you before, right? Like in that painting I like so much, right, Fluffy?"_

_Just as the dream was getting good all went dark. Sango found herself in a long hallway calling out for fluffy as she was crying. Little Sango hears voices coming from a room down the hallway and runs there. The door was open a little and she heard Sesshoumaru talking to some lady so she looked in. There in the room was her Sesshoumaru naked with some lady she did not know up against the wall. The lady was facing the wall with Sesshoumaru behind her pumping in to her making her cry out. "Lord Sesshoumaru harder please, harder…." she cried out. Just as the lady cared out Sesshoumaru open his month and little Sango's eyes opened wild. Sesshoumaru bite down on the lady making her cry louder as he pulled out his fangs and his manhood from her body he turned her around and using his claws he cut her neck open and started to drink and lick the blood up as his bathed in her blood. Seeing this made little Sango back up in the hallway hitting the table behind her. Hearing him walk to the door little Sango ran down the hallway start to her room and under her bed._

End Dream

Sango sat up in her bed, sweating and breathing heavily. "Was that a dream of my past, before I lost everything?" She looked around the room to find her old doll on the floor next to the window. Outside the sun was coming up and a new day was beginning.

Sango got up, took a shower, and got dressed. She made her way down to her flower shop to find Miroku standing out side her door, waiting for her to open. She could see that in his hand was a letter. 'I bet it's the bill for the hospital.' Sango walked over to the door and opened it to see Miroku's smiling face. "Hello, it's Miroku, right? Is there some flowers I can help you find or is there something else you need?"

"Yes, well, Sesshoumaru has asked me to come and pick you up and to take you to see him right now."

She looked at him trying to think of why he would want to see her. "Please tell Mr. Sesshoumaru that I do not want to see him right now. I do have a flower shop to open and things to do before people come and pick up their flowers. If this is about last night please tell him I will pay him back for the hospital, just send me the bill." She turned and walked back into her shop not looking back.

He opened the door to see her reading a list. "Sango I can't go back without you. Can you please come with me?"

She looked up at him. "Why? So he can yell at me for whatever I did last night? I have no idea why he is mad at me, but I don't what to go to his home. I don't want to be in a place where I can't get out of, knowing he can stop me from leaving."

Hearing this Miroku walked out of her shop and to the limo that sat waiting on him. He picked up the phone to call Sesshoumaru. He told him that Sango would not come with him and why.

Sesshoumaru did not like what Miroku told him, but he would talk to her one way or another.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Later that evening

InuYasha called Kagome to see if she would talk to him, only to find out she was at Sango's shop. He decided that night, he would drive over to the flower shop to try and talk things out with the only woman he had or would ever love.

It was about 9 pm when InuYasha walked into the shop to find Kagome talking to Sango about what would be needed to order for the next week.

Sango turned around to see InuYasha looking at her with hope and love in his golden eyes.

"Kagome, can we talk please?" Hope reflected in his voice.

Sango knew that they needed to work this out alone. "I will be in over there, making out the order list."

Just as Sango walked to the door Sesshomaru appeared. He stared down at Sango with cold eyes. "I sent Miroku to pick you up. When I send someone to get a person, they know to go with that person, without question. Because you did not go with him I had to re-plan my day so that I could come and pick you up. Now come with me, Sango."

Sango looked at him showing no fear in her eyes. "I told your friend no and I will tell you the same thing. No, I will not go with you. Now, please, leave my shop and send me the bill for last night and I will pay it."

InuYasha heard Sango talking to someone and he could tell that she was getting mad at him or her. No one gets his best friend mad and walks away.

"Well, if it's not my bastard half-brother, the King of Vampires. What are you doing here and why are you making Sango mad?" InuYasha walked up behind Sango.

_Sango looked from Sesshomaru to InuYasha and back again. She backed up into InuYasha's arms trying to get away from Sesshomaru. This was way too much for her to take right now and she had to get out of there and fast._

_Sango looked up to see Kagome walking up behind InuYasha, "You're Sesshomaru? The King of Vampires and InuYasha's brother?"_

_Sango grabbed her head, crying out in pain, as people and places flashed through her mind. InuYasha looked down at his friend as she sagged into his arms. _

"_Mommy, look at what Fluffy gave me for Christmas. It's him before he became the King Vampire. Then Araku gave me this necklace. Look, inside is a photo of Fluffy and him on one side and you and me on the other." Little Sango held it up so her mom and dad could see what was inside the necklace. _

"_Daddy, look out... noooo..." Sango stopped yelling and passed out in InuYasha's arms._

"_Sesshomaru, what the hell did you do to her?" He turned to look at Kagome. "Close the shop and help me get Sango up to her bedroom." Kagome wrote a note and put it on the front door telling people that the shop was closed._

_Starting up the steps InuYasha looked back to see Sesshomaru standing at the bottom, looking up. "So, Sango did not invite you into her home. I will come down after I put her to bed."_

_InuYasha walked up to Sango's apartment with Kagome opening the doors. InuYasha looked down at his best friend hoping she would wake up soon. Kagome said she would sit and stay with Sango. As InuYasha walked out of Sango's room, something made him look up at the window. There sitting on the window box was an old doll that looked just like his older brother. He picked it up and walked down the steps to find his brother. _

_InuYasha found Sesshomaru looking at Sango's black roses with a far-off look in his eyes. "Sesshomaru, we need to talk about Sango and why you're here. I found this in her room." InuYasha held up the doll for Sesshomaru to see. "Sango has had this doll for as long as I have known her. She said it was given to her by a silver demon. That is all she knows, beside its name is Fluffy."_

_InuYasha sat down at a small table in the flower shop's kitchen. "Sesshomaru, would you like some cold pig's blood to drink? Sorry it's not human, but that is all Sango will keep here for me. Now sit down and don't take off until I'm done telling you a story."_

_InuYasha drank some of the blood. "I met Sango when she was 7 years old, after she was in a coma for two years. My mom worked in the hospital and was asked to bathe her. When she did, she found a claim mark on the little girl's chest. Now, what got her was why a vampire would claim a child so young and why she knew that mark. Then it hit her, it looks a lot like the one she had when she fell in love with my dad. But he was killed a year after I was born. So that only left his older son, you, Sesshomaru. So my mom found out that Sango was found in the ocean holding her doll, lying in a car seat. The only thing on her was an ID necklace that said, 'To my little Sango, lady of the Moon, from Fluffy.'_

_My mom took Sango in after she woke up and we found out that she did not know her name or her parent's names. The only thing she knew was that her doll's name was Lord Fluffy of the Western Lands or just Fluffy. Sango and I became best friends. Sango was there for me when I found out who and what my Father really was. She was there when I was turned into a Vampire trying to save her and Kagome from one. We have been there for each other, from the first day she woke up. I can still remember what she said to me that first day we met. "Look, a puppy. Can I play with your ears, puppy? You look just like Fluffy. He's a demon just like you and just as cute." Sango would run into my room at night when she had a nightmare of her past. One would not stop for a month or so. It was of her walking down a long hallway looking for Fluffy. When she found him, he was having sex with one of the maids. His eyes became red and his teeth grew longer. He would then bite into the woman's neck, making her cry out. But, what got her was when he turned her around and ripped her neck open drinking her blood and bathing in it. Sango would cry out, waking me and mom up. We would find her under her bed, crying, holding her doll. After that she would run into my room and sleep with me. This still happens, even now. She just moved into this place two moths ago. She had that nightmare one night and ran to my room only to find Kagome and me having sex in the same way that her nightmare portrayed. The next day she moved out and would not talk to me for two months."_

_By now tears where falling from InuYasha's eyes having to remember why Sango moved out and stopped talking to him. Sesshomaru knew now why Sango would not go near him for so long back then and why the only one she would talk to or let hold her was, Naraku. For at least four months little Sango would say, "Hi," to him but would not let him within five feet of her. She would hide behind Naraku or her mom when he tried to give her a hug. This had made him sad, and he tried to find out what had happened. He got up and tried to go upstairs, but was stopped by a barrier. _

_This made him mad, so he used his demon powers to break it and ran up the stairs, to her room. There he found Sango in bed and Kagome sitting next to her. She stared up at the doll that he held clutched in his hand._

"_How did you get in here? Sango did not invite you into her home." Kagome stared at him._

_He looked at Kagome, only to see her holding the doll that looked like Sango when she was little. He walked over to her and picked the doll up out of her lap. In his mind, pictures of a happy little Sango flashed past, memories of little Sango running down the hallway with a big smile on her face or dancing for him and the other Lords of his kingdom. _

"_InuYasha, I will not leave her here tonight. She will stay at my home until she wakes up." Saying this Sesshoumaru walked over to Sango, picked her up, and started to walk out of the room. Once down in the flower shop he told his brother goodbye and to stop by the next day if he wanted so that he could see Sango. _

_He held Sango tightly against his body during the limo ride home, making one call to tell a maid to get a bedroom ready for his guest. He looked down at her face to find his little Sango a young woman. His heart told him he loved her... no, that he still loved her and that he desperately needed her in his life. Now that he knew what he had lost, that day when her Grandma called telling him they where dead. A part of him had always known that she was still alive, but at the time he had not understood._

_At his home he walked up the steps as he followed one of his maids. She opened the door for her master and then went to the bed, pulling the covers down so he could place Sango on the bed. Turning to look at the door to see Rin, Kanna, and Lord Naraku standing there. Naraku looked at the sleeping young woman in the bed and his eyes open wild. He walked to the bed to get a better look then looked at Sesshomaru._

"_Is that who I thank it is? But she was killed over what ten years past?" Naraku looked down and ran his fingers throw her hair to see a small mark of his in her hairline. It would change some of her hair whatever color she liked. It was a spell she had loved as a child and she had asked him to put it on her hair._

"_Where did you find her, Sesshomaru? Where has she been all this time?" Sesshomaru looked from Sango to Naraku to see crimson tears running down his face._

"_When she is awake, we will talk, but for now let her sleep. We have other things to do right now, my friend." He turned to the door where Rin and Kanna where standing. "You two go down to the kitchen and tell Mary we have a human gust." Naraku and Sesshomaru walked out of the room. Sesshomaru lingered at the door, looking back one last time before closing the door._


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_Sango came to about noon and looked around the room, only to find that it was not her own. She was in a lager room on a soft King size bed with black and red silk sheets. When she looked down to find she was in silk P.J.'s. Slowly getting out of the bed Sango walked to the door and opened it slowly. She walked in to a long hallway with paintings hanging on the walls. Sango walked down the hallway and stopped at a door. Slowly, she opened it. She was getting a feeling like she had been here before, like Deja-Vu._

_Inside the room she walked to the fireplace and looked up at the painting of a young demon Lord. It looked just like the doll in her arms. She held it up and looked from the painting to the doll and back again. "Fluffy, you look just like that painting. But why and how did I know where this room was?"_

_What she did not know was that there were two others in the room, looking at her with smiles on their faces. Sango ran her hand over the side of the fireplace and found the small button. She pushed it and the fire went out and the back wall opened. Walking through she found herself in a garden filled with roses of every imaginable color, even black ones. _

_She looked back the way she had come only to find the fireplace sitting in the mildew of the garden and a waterfall on the right, about a ten minute walk away. No homes, no cars, and no people could be seen for miles around. Hearing the fireplace move, Sango looked up to see Sesshomaru and a tall man coming out._

"_I see your awake, Sango, my dear, and you found your mother's garden. You two would come here for hours and play games and grow all these roses." Sango looked from one man to the other. But when she looked at the other man, with long black hair, she saw pictures in her mind of him and her playing together in this garden or of him teaching her how to read and write._

_The two men where holding somewhere between two to four books each. Sango looked closer to see that they were photo albums and wanted to know what was inside of them._

"_Sango, my dear, would you please come over here and sit between Naraku and myself." They sat on a wooden bench. _

"_Sango, I would like you to meet an old friend of mine. This is Lord Naraku of the East and yes, you do know him." Sango looked at Sesshomaru then back at Naraku._

"_Let me show and tell you the story of your life." Naraku open the first book, showing a younger Sango sitting on a young woman's lap, smiling and a young man behind them._

"_Sango, this is you at your first birthday party. This is your mother, Sakura, and your father, Tae Moon. Your mother worked for me as a maid and was a good friend. After you were born, you spent a lot of time here in my home. We would play here in this garden or at other places, but we were friends. That painting over the fireplace is of me before I became the King of Vampires and you loved looking at it so much that I had a doll made to look just like it. The one your holding right now is that doll. You got it for Christmas when you where five years old or so." He showed her one photo after another._

_That night Sango found out her entire life before she came to live with InuYasha's mother. But one question came to mind and she had to ask._

"_Sesshomaru, Naraku, I have one question for you two." They looked at her, waiting for her to ask._

_She pulled down her shirt to show the small silver mark right above her breast. "Can you tell me how and where I got this tattoo from?"_

_Naraku, knowing what it was, looked to Sesshomaru to tell her. "Well, your mother came to me one day and asked if I could mark you as my mate-to-be. So other vampires would not try to take or kill you. That is my mark. It has been keeping you safe from other demons and vampires all your life."_

_"But InuYasha was a demon and Kouga is a full blooded one and I could hug both of them and I would sleep with InuYasha as a kid!" Sesshomaru felt jealous but pushed it to the side knowing she was safe with his little brother._

"_Well, first, InuYasha is my half-brother, so he can be with you, but this Kouga friend of yours must not have been a threat to the mark. He did not see you as his mate." After a long talk with the two vampires, Sango was taken back to her room and she fell asleep when her head hit the pillow._

_The next day, Sango awoke to find two little girls standing next to her bed. On with long black hair, pulled up on one side in a ponytail, the other had long silver hair and was very pale in color._

"_Hello little one's, can I help you with something? What are your names? I'm Sango Moon." Sango said this as she sat up in her bed and moved over so that the two of them could sit down next to her._

_They got on the bed with Sango's help. As they where talking, Sesshomaru and Naraku went looking for the kids because Rin had to go to school. Not finding them in Rin's room, they went to look in Sesshomaru's 'room. Nope, not there.' Naraku said to himself._

"_Sesshoum..." Naraku tried to say, but Sesshomaru put his hand up to stop him from talking._

"_What?" Naraku asked._

"_I hear them, this way." They walked down past Sesshomaru's room and stopped in front of Sango's bedroom door._

_There they were, talking to Sango, giggling with big smiles on all their faces. "Sango are you going to marry daddy and be my new mother?" little Rin asked._

_This made Sesshomaru's eyes open wide. His little Rin was asking his one true love the same thing he had been wanting to ask her when he took her to the hospital. But when he'd found out that she had been marked, he had been mad._

_A knock was heard and all three girls turned to see who was at the door. "Come in," they all called at the same time. In walked two tall, good-looking men; Sesshomaru and Naraku. They walked to the bed and each picked up their girl and sat down._

"_I see you have met our little girls." They kissed their girls, making them laugh. "Rin, it's time for you to get ready for school. Sango will be here when you get back, so go and get ready." Sesshomaru said putting her down and lightly hitting her on the bum._

"_And you, my vampire, have to get in bed. It is time for sleep. I will wake you up when Rin gets home, ok?" Kanna ran off with Rin to talk until she left and then went to bed._

_For the next six months, Sango would come by and get to know Sesshomaru and Naraku once again. They would tell her stories of how her mother and father met. Of the night she was born and how long it took for her to come out to see the world. Over time Sango started to fall in love with the two Vampires. They would spend time with each other and some one-on-one time. When she was not with the two men, Sango was with Rin and Kanna. They would go to the hidden garden to play and tend to the garden._

_In time, both Rin and Kanna, started to see Sango as if she was their lost mother and loved to spend time with her._

_Sango and InuYasha worked out their problems and soon InuYasha talked Sango into coming home. On a Friday, InuYasha helped Sango move back home and into her old room. That night, there was a thunderstorm and InuYasha found Sango at his door holding Mr. Fluffy. InuYasha smiled and held up the covers for her to get under and curl up next to him as she fell asleep. This made him happy to know his little Sango still needed him on nights like this._

_Kagome and InuYasha got back together and soon became mates. Kikyo tried to kill Kagome one night at a dinner party and is now the play toy of the Lord of the South who was happy to take her after finding out what she tried to do. He so loved to play with human females._

_On Dec. 24, 2005 King Sesshomaru held his Vampire ball for all the upper class. On this night King Sesshomaru and Lord Naraku were going to ask the one woman they both loved, from the time she was a child, to be their mate._

_The night of the Vampire King's Ball_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

_Ok here is the LEMON some of you have been looking for so if you're under 18years old don't read._

_Sango walked in to the ballroom dressed in a long sleeveless skin-tight black gown that showed every one of her curves. Her hair was up in a French twist and on her neck was the necklace that Lord Naraku had given her long ago. _

_As Sango walked down the steps, all eyes turned to her. In the center of the ballroom stood King Sesshomaru and Lord Naraku when there eyes fell on her, if their hearts had been capable of beating, they would have stopped, right then and there. InuYasha and Kagome were standing at the end of the steps, broad smiles on both their faces. They both hugged Sango and showed her the wedding ring InuYasha had placed upon her finger. He had finally asked Kagome to marry him and judging from the ring, she had said yes._

_Sango looked past InuYasha to see King Sesshomaru setting on his throne with Lord Naraku standing next to him. Sango watched as one woman after another were turned down. Sango made her way up to the line of women Vampires and humans that hoped to dance with the Great King or his second in command._

_The King had just turned down the lady Vampire in front of her and Sango walked up to both men and bowed. Not looking at her, both said at the same time "No, now please go away." With a sad smile Sango walked back to InuYasha, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to fall. InuYasha stopped her and asked why she was not dancing with his brother or Naraku._

"_I walked up the line and up to them and bowed. They didn't even look at me and told me to leave. I don't feel good InuYasha, I will see you two tomorrow." Giving both InuYasha and Kagome kisses on the cheek, Sango walked out of the ballroom and to InuYasha's awaiting limo._

"_My Lady Sango, you are not staying for the whole party?" asked Miroku as he looked up to see the tears that she desperately battled._

_As they walked out the front door, Mike looked up to see Sango walking out with some man he did not know. "Sango, are you not staying for the ball?"_

_Sango looked up at Miroku as a tear fell from her right eye. He did not ask, only kissed her hand as she got into the limo._

"_No, Mike, can you please just take me home. I only wish to take a hot bath and sleep." Mike drove Sango home and then went back to the ball, to wait for InuYasha and Kagome._

_In the ballroom, InuYasha walked up to his brother and Naraku. "Hello, little brother, have you seen Sango tonight?"_

_A low growl came from InuYasha, making both men turn to look at InuYasha. "She's been here and left about an hour ago."_

"_Why did she not stay? We have been looking for her all night?" Naraku said looking down into Kagome's eyes._

"_She did come to see you two and you both told her to go away, to leave. So she did exactly what you two asked her to do. You two had her thinking that you loved her, but when she came here in her new black skin-tight dress, what does the King and his sidekick do? They send her away as if she were nobody, a lowly human. How could I forget that Sango is only a lowly human to you two, only good for a good fuck and dinner? You two make me sick. I hope I will never be like you, brother. If this is what being a vampire is, I was better off as a half-breed. Kagome, are you ready to go home?" Kagome smiled and took her lovers hand as they walked out of the ballroom._

_Miroku walked up to his King, after InuYasha and Kagome left. "Miroku, have you seen Sango?"_

"_Yes, my King, Lady Sango left about half an hour ago. She was trying not to cry, but I don't know why Lady Sango would be so sad." Before he was done talking they both ran out of the ballroom. Using their demon speed, both were inside of InuYasha's home in almost no time at all._

Back at InuYasha and Sango's home 

Sango was in the hot spring in the basement, trying to relax from what had happened at the ball. Tears ran down her cheeks as she sat back in the hot water. _'Why did I have to fall for them? Why did they not look at me before they sent me away?"_

_Upstairs, Sesshomaru and Naraku were following her scent down to the hot spring, to find Sango sitting in the hot water, completely naked. Seeing this made both men hard. Seeing her hard nipples and how the water was running down her neck. Sango got up and turned, facing them, but not seeing them. Both vampires where trying to keep from taking Sango, right then and there. They could both clearly see her womanhood and found it to be clean shaven._

_The last step was seeing her get out the soap as she put some on a blue washcloth, then rubbing it slowly all over her body. The two vampires where having a HARD time staying where they were hiding. As Sango slowly ran one of her hands over her breast, the other made its way down to her center. She began to moan from rubbing her finger over her hardened clit, making her gasp as she came. The two could not take it anymore and within moments they were out of their clothing. One came up behind her as the other walked in front of her. _

_Sesshomaru took her lips in a loving kiss, running his tongue along her bottom lip, asking to be let in. She happily let him taste her mouth as she opened herself to him. What made her gasp for air, was when something hard poked her in the bum and another in her lower abdomen. _

_Naraku placed light kisses and bite marks on her shoulder only to stop at her pulse point. His right hand made its way to her right breast, running his finger over her nipple, making it hard. His left hand slowly made its way to her flower, only to find it was wet with her desire. _

_Feeling this made Sango moan into Sesshomaru's mouth. Both of Sango's hands made their way down their body to find and wrap around both there hardened manhood's, slowly pumping them. Feeling this, Naraku bit through Sango's right earlobe with his fang._

_Sesshomaru pulled her hand off of his manhood, as did Naraku. Naraku walked into the hot water to wait his turn to make love to his soon to be mate. Sesshomaru, as King, had the right to rut with his soon to be Queen first._

_Sesshomaru put her on the edge of a rock, kissing her lips as he opened her legs. When he looked down to see her wet flower, a soft growl came from the back of his throat, seeing how wet they had made her. He could not what a minute more and nuzzled his face into her wet flower, loving how her scent immediately spiked._

_After some time, Sesshomaru pulled open her flower and nibbled on her nub, making her cry out him name. Putting in one finger, he found her to be extremely tight, knowing that if he or Naraku where to take her now, she would be in a world of pain and that was something he did not want._

_So he slowly worked in two fingers, trying to slowly widen the tight passage. But her moans and pleads to take her, where making it hard to resist. His manhood was so hard he thought it would never get soft again. By now he was pumping her with three fingers and going as deep inside as he could._

"_My Love, you are still so tight. When I take you, it will hurt you too much. Sorry, but Naraku and I are bigger then most demons. I can break your maiden barrier with my claw to take some of the pain away. Will that be okay?" he asked, as he showed her one of his claws._

_Sango pulled him down, taking his lips in a loving kiss, "Do as you see fit, my love."_

_He worked his claws into her again. In order to make the pain less, he made her come before he cut her barrier. Sango cried out in pleasure and pain as she pushed against his hand wanting more. He pulled his hand out, looking down at her virgin blood that covered his claw. He licked it clean, and then went down to lick her flower, loving the taste of her honey and blood._

_Sesshomaru looked up from where he was licking his lips. "Are you ready, my love?"_

_Sango gasped for air as she came again. "Y-yes, my King, the pain will pass."_

_He made his way up to her lips, taking them in a deep kiss as he entered her. Her cries where stopped by his mouth as he slowly pushed into her tight cave. After he was halfway in her, he stopped so she could work past the pain. He kissed away the tears as he told her it would be ok if he just pulled out. _

_Hearing Sango cry out in pain, Naraku walked over to them. He looked at Sesshomaru, then down at Sango, seeing her body shaking and smelling blood. He took her into his arms, trying to stop the pain. He moved his hand down to her flower and pulled it back on to find it coved in blood._


	8. Chapter 8

_Here is the last chapter of this story_

_Have fun reading it and remember _

_R/R at the end_

_

* * *

_

_Sango awoke the next day in a white room, still in pain but not as bad as last night. She looked to her left to see Naraku holding a small sleeping child with white hair in his lap. To her right, sat Sesshomaru holding a young girl whose long black hair was in a little ponytail on the right. Sango tried to sit, up only to cry out in pain from her lower half._

_Naraku looked to see Sango trying to move he got up and laid little Kanna on the other bed. He then walked over and set next to her. "How do you feel my love?"_

_Sango looked to him with a small smile on her face, "The pain is not a bad as before, what happen last night? How did I get here?"_

_Naraku smiled and kissed Sango on the forehead. "When Sesshomaru and you tried to mate last night, he found out he was too big for you right now. Some when he used his claw to break your virgin wall he cut too deep in his haste to mate with you. We got you to the hospital in time to stop the blood loss from being too severe. He hopes you will still want him and forgive him for what happen last night, my love. He does and will always love you, just a I and the girls will." _

_Sango looked from Naraku to where Sesshomaru was sleeping, holding little Rin in his strong arms. Sango's hand went to her addenda only to find pain when she touched it. She pulled back her hand and tried to hold back the tears as well. In her mind she had failed them both as a mate and was not worthy to be with the King or his right best friend, Lord Naraku. _

After one week Sango checked herself out of the hospital after calling InuYasha to pick her up and asking him not tell Sesshomaru or Naraku. InuYasha asked where he was taking her. "InuYasha, take me home and then to the airport."

_InuYasha helped his little sister pack her clothing and get back into the car. At the airport InuYasha got a wheelchair and helped Sango buy her ticket home._

"_I called mom and she wanted me to come home and get better there, so I said yes. InuYasha, please don't tell Sesshomaru or Naraku or anyone where I am going. I need time to think, time for myself."_

_At the gate InuYasha told the hostess that his sister just got out of the hospital. They put Sango on first and then the others. InuYasha watched the plane take off, then went home to wait for her to call, telling him she made it home safely._

_The next week Sesshomaru and Naraku came to pick up Sango. When they found out she had checked out last week and that her brother had taken her home, Sesshomaru got mad. He called InuYasha on his cell phone._

"_Hello, InuYasha here."_

"_InuYasha where is Sango? We know you were with her," Naraku said trying to keep his anger in check._

"_I can't tell you," InuYasha said._

"_And why the hell not? She is our mate, we have the right to know where she is."_

"_Sango is not yours or my brothers mate yet and she asked for some time to herself. If you and my brother love her, as I know you do, let her have this time. Don't go looking for her. Give her the time and space she is asking for. If you don't, you both may lose her forever," InuYasha said as he hung up the phone._

_As Sango sat in her old bedroom looking out at the ocean, her mind went back to what the Doctor had said._

"From what Lord Naraku told me before; when the King tried to cut your hymen, he cut to deep, hitting one of the main arteries in your thigh. He got you here in time to save your life, Sango, but from what I was told, he would have turned you without asking you first. If I were you, I would take some time and really think about your feelings for the two vampires. One day they will turn you with or without you knowing. I only tell you this because I am your Doctor and I would not want this to happen to my own sister or child."

Over the next two weeks Sango would set looking out at the Ocean trying to put her mined in order. Did she love the two vampires?? Yes, but she was now afraid of then will more of Sesshomaru then Naraku. She needed to talk to Naraku so he could answer her questions. But then he would bring Sesshomaru to and she was not ready to see him.

So Sango got up and find her cell phone with Naraku's cell number in it. Hitting speed dill she waited for him to answer but got is serves.

"Hello this is Pat may I take you name and number please?" Pat said with a smile.

"Yes my name is Sango and my number is 555-664-5231." Sango said not knowing what else to say.

"I will tell him when he call tonight. Thank you and good bye."

A young woman walked up to Pat looking at what she was writing down. When she seen Sango's name she remembered what Naraku said.

Pat you need to call Mr. Naraku now. He left a note saying when and if a woman named Sango Moon called to tell him ASAP.

Pat called Naraku's call phone and told him that a Sango Moon called and the call back number she left for him.

Ring ring ring…

"Hello" said a sad voice.

"Sango it's me Naraku. Where are you, are you ok?" A happy Naraku asked trying to keep her from hanging up the phone.

"Naraku I need to ask you some questions but not over the phone and don't bring Sesshomaru with you. Just you and me ok?" Sango asked hoping Sesshomaru was not in the same room as they were talking.

"Ok tell me were to meet you and I will come alone. Any where you wont."

"Do you know where Keton beach Park is at?"

"Yes, we have a Castle near the beach I will stay there as long as you need me."

"Ok just don't tell or being Sesshomaru, Naraku. If I see him I'm never coming back."

She then hung up the phone. Naraku turned to see Sesshomaru standing behind him. Naraku got up and walked back to the meeting room to finch the talks with his team of computer programmers.

Sesshomaru picked up Naraku's phone and hit re-dale. After 5 rings Sango picked up.

"Hello" Said the voice his as wonted to hear in a long time.

"Sango my love were are you? Please tell me so I can come and bring you home!"

"Sesshomaru how did you get my number?" Said a sad Sango not wonting to talk to him yet. She looked down at the caller ID box to see it was the same number as Naraku called from.

"Naraku give you my number?" Cried Sango as she hung up the phone then ran to her room to start to pack her things.

Naraku walked in to his office to hear Sesshomaru calling Sango's name over the phone.

"What have you done Sesshomaru? Did you just talk to Sango?"

"Yes but she hung up on me. Were is she Naraku I have to find her now."

Naraku walked to his set as he hit his desk. "Damn it Sesshomaru, I was going to meet with her and try to find out why she ran. But you may have made her run just by calling.

Just them Inuyasha kicked in the door he was mad as hell. "I don't know what you two did but Sango is about to run again. I told you to give her all the time she needed to get over this. You big brother scared the hell out of her when tried to mate with her. She is after you will try to kill her. That all you wont is to us her like you did that woman in the past.

Naraku looked from one brother to the other trying to find out what they where talking about.

"Will some one tell me what you two are talking about? What woman in the past? What did you do to some woman that she thinks you will do?" not getting an answers from his King Naraku picked him up and pushed him in to the wall.

With black eyes and long fangs Naraku was ready to kill Sesshomaru. "You may be my King of the Vampires Sesshomaru, but when we were demons you could never kill me. I will kill you if you do not tell me what is going on NOW!"

Naraku had his demon side out and he took on his old form. Inuyasha pulled out his sword ready to kill both if need be.

"I will tell you what happen in the past that she had seen."

After telling the story Naraku now knew why Sango has a fear of Vampires. Inuyasha got on his cell phone as the two talked to try and stop Sango from running.

Sango told Inuyasha to meet her at some diner off the I-77 Ext 36. He left a note and took off to keep his sister and best friend from leaving his life after he just get her back.

Inuyasha drove to the Air Port and to on his privet plain. They flow to Charlotte North Carolina where he got a car and drove to the meeting place. Once their Inuyasha found Sango setting at a table eating a small salad. He walked up to her and gave her a hug telling her he still loved her.

"Inu did you come alone?" He could see she was starting to shake.

Slowly taking her hands in to his. He could see tears start to fall as she looked down at her food. Inuyasha moved from one set to the one next to her so he could hold his little sister in his arms.

The End or is it

* * *

R/R ok 


End file.
